Coma
by ezria-kisses
Summary: Caleb gets into a Coma after he was shot by Lyndon James. Hanna has to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna gently kissed Caleb's pale face. Beep! Beep! She had been hearing the load Beeping of the machines ever since arriving the Rosewood Memorial Hospital. She felt devastated and depressed. She couldn't see Caleb like this. He had been her rock for so long, ever since they met. She knew that she had to be his rock now, she knew she had to be strong for him. From the moment Hanna found out he had been shot by Maya's fake cousin, Lyndon James, she couldn't stop crying. When he finally awoke from his Coma, she knew she had to keep it together for him. 'Hanna do you want us to get you something to eat?" Aria said to her best friend. "No i'm fine, you guys just go". Hanna said sitting on the chair next to Caleb's feeble body. "You haven't eaten anything in days, except for that vending machine coffee". Aria said concerned. "Okay, i am hungry." "You can bring me back something". Hanna confessed. "Okay, Han we'll be right back." Aria said, leaving with the two other girls.

Caleb had been in the Coma for a week and it didn't look good. Hanna couldn't help but think if He might never make it out of the Coma. That's when the tears usually streamed down her face. "Hanna, i'll take over form here so you can sleep. Ashley Marin said to her daughter. "No, i can't leave " "I'm fine here." Hanna said impatiently, hoping her mom wouldn't make her leave Caleb's side. "You haven't slept in days, and when was the last time you ate?" "I'm not tired, and Aria just left to get me something," Hanna replied to her mom. "Caleb will be fine, Hanna." Ashley said reassuring her daughter. "Okay, but only for an hour or too." Hanna finally caving. Hanna left her chair next to Caleb and laid back in a recliner near the window in the white hospital room.

*5 Hours later

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Hanna! Hanna! Wake up! Wake Up! Ashley said shaking Hanna to wake up. Huh? Hanna mumbled finally waking."Caleb is crashing, you guys need to get out! The Doctor yelled towards them. What's happening? Hanna asked her mom not realizing what's going on. "We have to leave." Ashley said pushing herself and Hanna out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

*20 Minutes Later

Doctor Langdon walked slowly down the hallway towards the sobbing Hanna. Hanna couldn't stop crying and could barely talk. "Caleb, will be fine Han, it's going will okay." Emily fields said trying to comfort her friend. "Excuse me, Mrs. Marin." The doctor said to Hanna's mom. "Caleb had some problems with his brain, there was some blood leaking to his brain." "We stopped the bleeding, but because of this unfortunate event we don't think he'll be out of his Coma any time soon. Doctor Langdon said reluctantly. Hanna immediately jumped out her seat and rushed towards the restroom.I'll go talk to her Spencer said to her friends.

"Excuse Me Miss, what room is Caleb Rivers staying in?" A tall, slender, brunette, middle-aged, wealthy looking women asked a secretary at the front desk. The secretary typed on her computer. "It looks like he's in room 107." "Thank You." The dark-haired women said politely. "Excuse me, but i heard you talking to that women about Caleb, do you know him." Ashley Marin asked the women. "yes, I'm his mother." she answered. "Oh, I'm Ashley Marin, my daughter, Hanna is Caleb's girlfriend." Ashley said surprised. "I tried calling Caleb for a week and I got worried, so i called the police in rosewood and they said he was here." "Oh, i forgot to tell you my name, i'm Claudia Dawson." "Could i see Caleb?" Claudia asked. "Yeah i guess he just crashed but i think its okay to see him." Ashley replied. "Okay, thanks." Claudia left and walked towards Caleb's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna was destroyed and she couldn't believe she was in this mess. Spencer tried to comfort her in the enormous sterile, pure bleached and stainless steel hospital bathroom. "Caleb will be alright and out of his Coma in no time. Dont Worry." "Don't lie to me, Spencer." Hanna yelled, sobbing. Spencer couldn't do anything but hug her best friend. She couldn't imagine how Hanna felt.

In the waiting room

Emily was worried about Hanna. She knew how losing someone she loved felt. Beep! Beep! Emily looked at her phone. The text read *Having flashbacks to Maya, Em?* She wanted to throw her phone across the waiting room floor, she didn't want A ruining this anymore, than it already is. "Do you think Hanna is okay." Aria asked. "I don't know lets go check on her. The two girls left the waiting room chairsand walked towards the Girls Bathroom. As Aria opened the doors, she saw Hanna crying into Spencer's arms. She didn't know what to day. "Its going to be fine, Han." Emily said failing to cheer Hanna up. The door creaked open and Hanna's mom came through the door. "Someone wants to tell you something, its in Caleb's room. Hanna basically ran to Caleb's room hoping ita not the doctor with some more bad news. As she found his room, she heard a familiar voice talking.


End file.
